All over again
by Big Cliffy Meanie1
Summary: Pure TJ/Spinelli fluff! One shot song fic to 'All over again' by 'Ronan Keating' As TJ has a big question to ask Spinelli, they remember how their feelings for each other developed through a series of flashbacks. Enjoy!


**All over again**

Hello again everyone! I'm starting to sense a pattern, I should be working on my assignment, but just like last week, I heard this song on the radio and decided that I HAD to write a song fic to it! Just like last week, it wasn't one of my planned song fics!

Anyway, I wasn't overly happy with the last song-fic I posted, there was just something about it I just didn't like! I don't think It was up to my normal standard, so sorry about that! I do however feel that this is up to my usual standard (which I'm never 100% pleased with, being my own worst critic!) anyway, I'm happily posting it!

I hope you enjoyed the story, its written to 'All over again' by 'Ronan Keating' and 'Kate Rusby' –on an unrelated note, I now feel rather dense, until this moment, I never really realised that 'feat.' meant 'featuring' Doh!

Below is a link where you can listen, there's one line in the song, which I just love so so much ('What I'm tryin' to say is that you are so beautiful' –at 2:12 in the youtube link!)

www. youtube .com/watch?v=SrINqb8C5lQ

On a sad note, I just want to say RIP Nicky, a girl in my class died on Monday last week, after the car she was travelling in came off the road and hit a tree (the driver hadn't been drinking, they were coming back from the airport after being on holiday and the weather was awful)

Oh, and I don't own Recess, or the song, just the plot!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Turn down the lights, turn up the radio  
There's a fire in your eyes and it's keepin' me warm  
Hold on to me like it was yesterday  
When we both felt our spirits collide**

TJ and Spinelli, Spinelli and TJ, the names went together like peanut butter and jelly, one without the other was like Starsky without Hutch, Batman without Robin, or Bert without Ernie: incomplete.

At first Spinelli didn't even realise what her feelings meant, looking back, she was always aware of the fact she felt differently toward TJ than she did the rest of the gang. In her childish innocence however, she had always naively put this down to the fact that she and TJ _were_ closer than the rest of the gang. TJ had always been in her life, even when they were babies, plus he was their leader, so of course she felt differently toward him! Now, years on, Flo Spinelli loved nothing more than reminding the now love struck couple about their life long connection, evidencing this with a photos of them both, including one of them, probably no older than two years old, naked and in a paddling pool together. (A/N: Please tell me I'm not the only one whose mum has cringe-worthy photo like these!).

Yes, Ashley Spinelli really had been dense in her younger years, she and TJ had kissed for the experiment at just ten years old and even then, despite feeling something that _far_ from horror or disgust, she was somehow blind to her true feelings and had been unable to admit to them. Spinelli continued to be ignorant to her feelings far longer than she should have. Then finally, one day when she was fifteen years old, it finally hit her, life a bolt of lightning. Until then, she'd never really looked at TJ in that respect; it was as thought she was seeing him in a whole new light, like she was seeing him for the very first time.

**I remember the moment, bein' struck down by lightnin'  
Since the first time I saw your face and you smiled  
Come and lay down with me, fill the space that's between us  
Feel the magic that keeps love alive**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLACHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just like any typical Friday night, TJ, Spinelli, Mikey, Gus, Vince and Gretchen were sat around TJ's basement, accompanied by their usual DVDs, pizzas and vast amount of junk food. Just like their classmates, in particular, those that had attended Third Street School, they had very little interest in alcohol and that that went with it. Two years ago Robert Caudell, formally known as King Bob, and his friends Jordan Martin and Jerome Daily were involved in a car accident. The three friends had attended a typical High School party and were all extremely drunk, however, despite this, Jerome had driven. Somehow, their car had swerved off the road, and hit a tree. Despite the late hour, passersby had attempted to save this three friends, however there was very little they had done, as the car had burst into flames. Jerome had somehow survived, but suffered third degree burns, covering 80% of his body; Bob and Jordan however, weren't so lucky, and had been pronounced dead at the scene. Jerome remembered very little from that night, and had to be told that he'd been drunk, and driving the car that had killed his two best friends. Their classmates, particularly those that had known them well, such as the former Third Street Pupils, had really been affected by this. Now, each new freshman class that joined Fifth Street High School received a talk from those that had been victim to drink-driving incidents by those that could relate to: young people such as Jerome Daily. That was what led to the gang sat together, happily spending their Friday night in TJ's basement, rather than drinking at a stereotypical high school party.

"So anyway, Randal had done so many belly flops, so coach makes him dive in again!" said TJ cracking a smile as he continued, Spinelli and Gretchen, who'd not been in their gym class, held onto his every word "And this time, he actually manages to dive! But then, all we could see was his swimming trucks, floating on the top of the water! They came off when he dived in! He came to the surface, and refused to move! I've never seen anyone's face go so red, I bet he's still there now!" finished TJ, as he and the gang roared with laughter. All these years on, and the mutual dislike between Randal and the gang (and the rest of the school!) had only grown stronger.

There it was, as she noticed that gleam in his eyes. Spinelli stopped laughing abruptly as it hit her hard, like being stuck down by lightning. She was head over heels, completely crazy in love with her best friend, TJ Detweiler, how, how had she not seen it until now?

Noticing Spinelli's usual behaviour, TJ reached over, and gently touched her arm "Spin? Are you ok?" he asked, looking into her eyes. It was well known that no man could ever see or know what Spinelli was feeling; only her fiery eyes could give the insight into what she might be feeling. This time however, TJ was clueless, and unable to read his best friend, not that she gave him much of a chance.

Spinelli was running through a range of emotions facing her epiphany, as TJ touched her she felt goose pimples run up her arms and a shiver run down her spine. As they made eye contact it felt as though their spirits had collided.

"Nothin' man! I'm fine!" said Spinelli abruptly snapping back to her senses as she broke their eye contact, jumping up quickly "In fact, I'm late, I've got to be home or my mum will go totally exorcist on me!"

"But Spin-" started TJ, but it was useless, Spinelli had hurried from the room "...It's only 7pm!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::END OF FLACHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**This time can be like the first time  
Close your eyes and soon we'll be there  
And no man could ever guess what we're feelin'  
Turn a spark to a flame, make a wish  
Close your eyes, watch it start all over again  
Just like the first time that you touched my skin  
All over again  
I tasted heaven, take me there again  
All over again  
Your smile, your touch, your taste  
It turns me on and on and on  
Then I fall in love with you all over again**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLACHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Six months had passed since Spinelli had realised her feelings for TJ. He however, had been more in touch with his feelings, although only a little, he had realised it at the end of middle school, when he saw Spinelli at their prom. Just like Spinelli, like a bolt by lightning, it had hit him equally hard, and this was only made clearer when she'd actually agreed to dance with him. TJ, however, was left a little let down, he could clearly see Spinelli didn't share his feelings at the time, wanting to joke and laugh about, rather than share a romantic dance with him. Over a year later however, he began to wonder if her feelings had changed. His suspicions were raised, following her strange actions in his basement on that Friday night as they and the gang watched DVDs. TJ could have sworn that in that spilt second that he'd touched Spinelli's arm, they'd made some sort form of new connection.

For the next six months, TJ tried to read his best friend, and work out if she really did reciprocate his feelings. Now, on her sixteenth birthday, he was about to take a leap of faith, throw caution into the wind, and hope more than anything that he was making the right decision. TJ really wasn't sure what he would do if his gamble went wrong and he lost Spinelli entirely, she'd always been in his life, and he knew he'd be lost without her.

In her true style, Mrs Spinelli had thrown an over the top sweet sixteen party for Spinelli. Flo had gone to great measures to personalise the party for her daughter by placing childhood photos around, many of which contained her and the gang. One in particular Spinelli and TJ weren't too happy to see –the photo of them at two years old, naked in a paddling pool. Both were greatly embarrassed by this, and avoided being left alone together.

As a result, TJ was carrying out his plan now. The party had ended, and Spinelli had returned home half an hour ago. TJ was sat in the tree, outside her bedroom window, taking a deep breath, he knocked gently. Spinelli, who had now changed into just an oversize T-Shirt, opened the curtains and smiled, pushing the window open to let TJ in.

"I wanted to give you your other present" said TJ nervously, as he climbed in, and looked down at his best friend, the one person that seemed too always consume his thoughts.

"Wow! You got me another present?" asked Spinelli in mild surprise "You shouldn't have, but thank you anyway!"

"Well, it's nothing big, and in all honesty, I'm just hoping you'll like it, and of you don't, I hope you forgive me" said TJ, who still felt nervous, he could feel his heart thumping as he pulled out a small cupcake with a little candle on the top, and lit it "Close your eyes and make a wish Spin"

Spinelli smiled briefly before closing her eyes 'I wish that...' her inward wish however was cut short.

TJ had pulled insurmountable pranks in the time and barley blinked an eye, but this, the pure unknown and unpredictable phenomenon that was Ashley Spinelli, simply terrified him. Finally taking that terrifying lead of faith, TJ leaned closer to Spinelli. He could smell her scent, he wasn't sure if it was her perfume, or her shampoo, but the fruity smell reminded him of summer, and all their past happy memories; somehow it drew him closer, making him even more attracted to her. As his heart continued to thump, and his palms sweated a little, TJ closed the final few inches between him and Spinelli, and placed his lips on hers, in a gentle kiss.

"Happy birthday Spinelli" said TJ as he stepped away.

Some people say when you're nervous that your heart skips a beat, TJ however, felt sure his heart had stopped entirely, as he nervously awaited Spinelli's response. Those very brief moments seemed to stretch into eternity for TJ, until finally Spinelli spoke.

"Wow..." she said with a smile "...So my wish actually worked"

A wave of emotions then hit TJ, relief, happiness and disbelief naming just a few. With his nerves now absent, he wrapped his arms around Spinelli, and kissed her again. Spinelli kissed him in return, shivers ran down her spine, and her heart felt light as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Without a doubt, this was the best birthday present she'd received.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::END OF FLACHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Come and step through the stars  
Take a ride through the universe  
As long as we're here, let's take the whole thing in  
What I'm tryin' to say is that you are so beautiful  
Let me say it all over again**

Six years later, and TJ and Spinelli's relationship was still as strong as ever. The cynical people in their life had said their relationship wouldn't last, arguing that in reality, you never end up with your childhood sweetheart. This argument was particularly strong when TJ and Spinelli chose to go to different colleges. Spinelli had followed her dreams to be a Middle School art teacher, and had TJ followed his to be a Lawyer, (something that surprised some, others however, knew the career suited him perfectly –TJ had always fought for the justice of the innocent and less fortunate) and their dreams had led them to different colleges. The colleges however, were just over an hours' drive apart, and despite the scepticism, TJ had made their relationship work, keeping their love alive, across the distance.

Their friends, and those close to them would often say that their love was like magic and now, TJ hoped that he was about to prove all those cynical people that didn't share that view, wrong.

"Happy Birthday Spinelli" said TJ, as they walked beneath the starts, barefoot across the beach, hand in hand.

"Happy six year anniversary Teej" said Spinelli "So come on, what's my present? I know you didn't forget! We are on holiday to celebrate after all..."

"Uh, well, its, um, your smile, uh, you're so bea-its such a nice night" said TJ, stumbling over his words. Taking a breath, he stopped talking, stood in front of Spinelli and took her hands in his, and started again "What im trying to say Spin, is that you are just so, so beautiful, let me say it all over again. When I asked you out six years ago it was so hard for me to know if you really liked me; no man could ever tell what you were feeling! I'm just so glad I took that chance, because every day I see your face, and when I wake up next to you, I fall in love with you all over again. Even now sometimes I'm not sure what you're feeling, and nothing makes me happier to see you smile. I just hope I'm right, and I hope to see that smile..." TJ let go of Spinelli's hands, and got down on one knee, opening a small box, containing a diamond ring "...Ashley Spinelli, will you marry me?"

"W-wow" muttered Spinelli in utter shock, TJ continued to gaze up at her, as she came to her senses "Yes! Of course I will! I love you so much TJ"

"And I love you too Ashley Spinelli" said TJ, slipping the ring on her finger "My beautiful fiancé"

**This time can be like the first time  
Close your eyes, pretty soon we'll be there  
And no man could ever guess what we're feelin'  
Turn a spark to a flame, make a wish  
Close your eyes, watch it start all over again  
Just like the first time that you touched my skin  
All over again  
I tasted heaven, take me there again  
All over again  
Your smile, your touch, your taste  
It turns me on and on and on  
Then I fall in love with you**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I really hope you guys enjoyed the story, as I warned in the summary, it was pure fluff!

Oh, and on an unrelated note, do you guys in the US really eat peanut butter and jelly? (which is known as peanut butter and jam in our country! Our jelly is what you guys call jello!) I've never tried it, to be honest, it sounds kinda gross!

Apologies for any spelling and grammar issues, I'm dyslexic, so may have missed some in proof reading! Please point out any errors for me to correct!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


End file.
